pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY100: A Festival of Decisions!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis As the gang fight off against the evil ninjas, help soon starts to rise when Ash's Frogadier's evolution time comes and retrieves a power. Episode Plot Team Rocket realizes they caught their foe with an unknown girl. In a moment, Shinobu frees herself and Serena from the cuff, using a ninja move. Three Skarmory use Flash Cannon, blasting Team Rocket off. Elsewhere, Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball and Frogadier use Water Pulse, while Sanpei has Greninja attack with Water Shuriken. Bisharp dodges the attacks and hits Greninja, Pikachu and Frogadier with Shadow Claw. Bisharp repeats the attack, but is stopped by Frogadier's Frubbles. Greninja uses Night Slash, but is countered by Bisharp's X-Scissor. Bisharp goes to finish them off with Snarl, but a Barbaracle comes and takes the hit. Ash and Sanpei realize it is Saizo, Sanpei's mentor. Barbaracle attacks Bisharp with Razor Shell, hitting it. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Shinobu come to Ippei and Nihei, reporting Hanzo has been captured by a ninja. Seeing he is outnumbered, the ninja with Lairon mask, Heidayu, calls Bisharp back and escapes, flying off on Skarmory. Saizo stops Ash and Sanpei, since they lost the battle by having the chieftain captured, for they need to have a plan to get him back. During the night, everyone gathers and are explained, by Saizo, the chief has been captured by Kagetomo, a ninja, who lived in this village. Elsewhere, Kagetomo removes the mask, since Hanzo knows already who he is, since he did tie Hanzo up with a rope, preventing any escape. Saizo reports Kagetomo is powerful and was to become the next chieftain after Hanzo. One day, however, Kagetomo did not believe in Hanzo's belief that ninja is to protect others, for they had the power to rule the world. Kagetomo wanted to prove that by becoming a chief, but Hanzo did not approve, so Kagetomo left with Heidayu. Kagetomo soon made an army and captured the chieftain. Saizo wanted to tell others, but was too late. Bonnie fears Hanzo is being tortured, forcing Ash and Sanpei to act. However, they are being calmed down, since they do not know where the chieftain is and have to wait for a scout's report. Hanzo believes Kagetomo is after his symbol, which earns one the title of the chieftain. Kagetomo does not want to steal it, rather having Hanzo give it to him and announce Kagetomo is the next leader tomorrow, at the festival. Hanzo believes even if he did that, the villagers wouldn't accept Kagetomo as the chieftain. Kagetomo intends to "influence" the people, using force. They are watched by the scout, who goes away. Heidayu noticed the scout and tells this to Kagetomo, who only wants to see Ippei being captured. The scout reports back, claiming they are at Mount Onori. The group goes up and is intercepted by a group of ninja, led by Heidayu. Nihei claims they will handle this, so Saizo and Ippei go up. Heidayu's Bisharp uses X-Scissor, but is countered by Sanpei's Greninja, joined by Ash's Frogadier and Pikachu. Clemont sends Luxray and Serena with Braixen, along with Shinobu's Liepard and Nihei's Venusaur. The army's Ariados uses Poison Sting and Skarmory Flash Cannon, Houndoom attacks with Flamethrower and Gengar with Dark Pulse, but the attacks are countered by Razor Leaf and Hyper Beam, as well as Luxray's Swift and Braixen's Flamethrower. Sanpei's Greninja uses Night Slash, Pikachu with Iron Tail and Frogadier with Cut, though Bisharp counters them all with Fury Cutter. Ippei and Saizo come to a cliff, where Kagetomo has Hanzo tied up. Kagetomo sends Weavile, claiming this to be a battle for the title of chieftain. The army's Pokémon attack again, but miss their targets. Pikachu, Frogadier and Greninja charge to attack, but are hit by Bisharp's Snarl. Bisharp uses Shadow Claw on Pikachu, but is intercepted by Frogadier, who starts evolving. Bisharp's attack is negated, for Frogadier has evolved into Greninja while in a Ninjutsu Hand Stance even Ash looking at his Pokedex. Kagetomo's Weavile uses Shadow Claw on Ippei's Greninja, who counters the move with Night Slash. They clash once more, using Water Shuriken and Icy Wind. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, though Bisharp counters the attack with X-Scissor, but gets hit by Ash's Greninja's Water Shuriken. Luxray uses Swift, Braixen with Flamethrower, Venusaur with Solar Beam and Liepard with Shadow Ball, hitting the army's Pokémon and defeating them. Bisharp uses X-Scissor, though Ash and Greninja are determined to win this fight. Greninja's eyes glow red and, tuning his feelings and will with Ash, envelops itself in a water hurricane. The odd-colored Greninja uses Cut, countering Bisharp's attack and defeating it. After the fight, Greninja reverts to its form, wondering Ash what just happened. Ippei's Greninja and Kagetomo's Weavile exchange blows and Greninja gets hit. Greninja dodges Weavile's Metal Claw, while Hanzo sees Weavile is overpowered, compared to Greninja. Weavile uses Metal Claw, but Greninja dodges, while Hanzo sees Ippei has something Kagetomo has not. The group comes to Saizo, who watches the battle of Ippei and Kagetomo. Weavile uses Giga Impact, so Greninja uses Double Team. Weavile banishes the illusions, though Greninja managed to dig into the ground and surprise Weavile, bashing it onto the ground. Greninja uses Water Shuriken, knocking Weavile down. Kagetomo shouts Weavile to stand up, but Saizo claims Kagetomo is defeated - as well as his army. Hanzo is freed and claims Kagetomo, unlike Ippei, put his interests before thinking of villagers, home, their safety and the future. His belief in the battle and in Greninja was why he won, rather than Kagetomo, according to Hanzo. Kagetomo gives up and praises Weavile for giving an excellent fight. Ippei recognizes Kagetomo as an excellent ninja and hopes to use the skills to protect others. At the village, Ippei sees that even Ash's Greninja evolved. Ash plans to continue his training and match his skills with Ippei and Sanpei. Later, Hanzo gives the symbol statue to Ippei, declaring him as the chieftain. Hanzo and the chieftain meet up with Heidayu and Kagetomo, who want to leave the village and train, since they starts believing in Hanzo's words to use the skills to protect others. Ippei only asks them to return to the village one day, which Kagetomo promises to. After the conversation, Kagetomo and Heidayu leave. The next day, Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are about to leave. Hanzo promises they are always welcome in the village, while Sanpei decides to cheer for Ash for the next Gym battle. The heroes say farewell and continue their journey. Later, Nihei reports seeing a new form of Greninja, owned by Ash. Ippei and Hanzo realize the village has been saved by a hero, by a Greninja, whose picture lies in the shrine in the village. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Greninja Move Snarl Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Greninja (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Greninja (US) *Saizo's Barbaracle has a very high durability when it was hit from Heidayu's Bisharp's Snarl. *The Greninja portrait is in the legend hero monument is actually Ash-Greninja form and the current form of both Ash and Greninja undertake via Bond Phenomenon until they mastered this ability after Ash regains his composure and determination from getting depressed from his first loss to Wulfric. Gallery The battle between Ash and Sanpei vs. Heidayu begins XY100 2.png Saizo's Barbaracle blocking Bisharp's Snarl XY100 3.png Saizo talking about Hanzo and Kagetomo XY100 4.png Kagetomo revealing himself to Hanzo XY100 5.png Saizo having a flashback about Kagetomo XY100 6.png Bisharp's X-Scissor being blocked by Water Pulse and Water Shuriken XY100 7.png Several attacks collide XY100 8.png Ippei and Saizo confront Kagetomo XY100 9.png Greninja, Frogadier and Pikachu got hit by Bisharp's Snarl attack XY100 10.png Frogadier starts to evolve while blocking Bisharp's Shadow Claw XY100 11.png Bisharp deflecting Pikachu's Electro Ball XY100 12.png Ash and his Greninja are fully in sync XY100 13.png Ash's Greninja transformed XY100 14.png Greninja delivers the finishing blow to Bisharp XY100 15.png Greninja transforming back XY100 16.png Ippei's Greninja battles Weavile XY100 17.png The heroes and Sanpei reunite with Saizo and Ippei XY100 18.png Weavile uses Giga Impact to attack the decoys XY100 19.png Kagetomo saying to Weavile that it did a great job XY100 20.png Ippei receiving the star trophy XY100 21.png Kagetomo talks with Ippei and Hanzo XY100 22.png The heroes continue their journey with Ash's newly evolved Greninja XY100 23.png Nihei talks to Hanzo about Ash and his Greninja XY100 24.png Looking back at the legendary Greninja }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors